Dark Ages
by NightThrasherB01
Summary: This is my version of Night Thrasher and this is also my first story so no flames please! Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1: The Taylor Tragedy

**Okay this is my reimagining of Night Thrasher so I hope that you enjoy and this is my first story so please no flames!**

_**Chapter 1: The Taylor Tragedy**_

Dwayne Taylor laughed as he ran from two kids that were the same age as him; he was a seven year old African American that was the son of both Daryl Taylor and Melody Taylor the owners of the Taylor Foundation.

The two kids chasing him were his two best friends Aaron Chord and Sil Chord; they were always doing things together and one wasn't seen without the other two not far behind.

The Taylors knew that the two were mutants and they encouraged Dwayne's friendship with them despite what the world says about mutants.

Speaking of which Dwayne's parents were watching him with amusement as he ran from them in a game of tag while their father Andrew was smiling at the friend they made, "You raised a good son." He commented in happiness.

Melody smiled, "Why thank you Andrew, you've raised two fine children by yourself as well."

"I try but their lives won't be easy with all the bigotry on mutants going around." Andrew sighed, "Maybe I should give that Charles Xavier a call to get his help on this."

Daryl put a hand on his shoulder, "Whatever happens, Andrew I'm sure they will be happy!"

"Thanks Daryl."

Dwayne tripped on a rock and finally Aaron tackled him, "**HA!** I got you!"

"Aw-Man!" Darren pouted with his arms crossed, "Already?"

"Yup so now you're it!" With that he ran off and Dwayne was about to follow when Daryl walked out.

"Sorry to interrupt your game but we Taylors have to leave for a Company Meeting and that includes Dwayne." They introduced him to the company early since he was someday going to become the owner of said company.

"But I just got him!" Protested Aaron before Sil put a hand on his shoulder.

"Next time we play he'll be it." She suggested causing Aaron to grin.

"Deal! You hear that Dwayne?!" Shouted Aaron as Dwayne was being carried off.

"It's a promise!" Dwayne shouted back giving him a thumbs up.

With that Dwayne had to go through the torture of getting ready before they got into the car for the drive. Unlike some rich families that want to show off their wealth the Taylors had an ordinary black Volks Wagon to drive and they were listening to some old fashioned music as they drove through the New York Traffic.

"Daddy why do I have to go to this meeting?" Asked Dwayne curiously, "Why can't I play with Aaron and Sil?"

Daryl sighed, "Dwayne, I'm happy that you have great friends but you also need to know more about the company." He gave Dwayne a smile through the rearview mirror, "Plus once the meeting is over we can invite them over for dinner tomorrow."

Dwayne's eyes lit up in excitement, "Thanks Daddy!"

Melody chuckled, "Be careful Daryl, you just might spoil him."

"Oh please Melody how could I-." Whatever he was cut off by a loud thud on the roof of the car, "The heck?!"

Melody screamed when a hand smashed through the window grabbing Daryl's throat before ripping out his vocal chords causing him to choke on his own blood and the car steered out of control while Dwayne stared at his father in shock trying to process what just happened.

The car hit a light pole before a sword went through the roof and connected with Melody's head killing her and a man in a white cloak looked through with a skeleton mask seeing Dwayne in the backseat who had some blood on the side of the face where some glass cut him, "Lucky for you kid I was hired only to kill them." With that he disappeared leaving the kid in shock as his parents dead bodies were right next to him.

The police were there a few minutes later and they had covers over the Taylor's while Dwayne was wrapped in a coat looking at the ground in shock, the blood was wiped away showing a scar going down his cheekbone.

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked a police officer as they looked at him.

Another one scoffed, "Oh he's going to be just fine, a kid like that with all that money is going to be just fine."

A third officer glared at him, "Shut it! He's seven years old and all alone, money won't fix that!"

"Whatever you say Stacy." The officer walked away while Stacy sighed in frustration.

"Lee, get info on the psycho that did this!" Lee nodded while Stacy knelt down and looked at Dwayne, "Listen we're going to get the guy who did this all right?"

Dwayne didn't respond.

"Come on please say something." George Stacy was a father himself to a girl that was eleven and he met the Taylors at one of their dinner parties that the police went to and he always saw what a happy energetic little kid Dwayne was so seeing him like this was tearing his heart.

"George we found out that it was Taskmaster who did this, he was hired by someone." Lee told him getting back and now Dwayne was paying attention but they didn't notice.

"Taskmaster?" As far as George knew he didn't leave witnesses, "Then why didn't he kill Dwayne?"

"He doesn't kill kids." Lee looked disgusted, "It still doesn't make up for what he did."

_Taskmaster._ Thought Dwayne as he gripped the coat that was wrapped around him with hatred burning in his eyes._ I will kill him for this!_

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? A little too dark?**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

_**Chapter 2: Preparation**_

Dwayne grunted as he punched a sandbag. It's been three years since Taskmaster killed his parent's right in front of him and after waiting three months he started to use some of the money that he's earned to get some of the best Martial Art tutors that money could buy to teach him. He did it in secret from Andrew Chord his guardian but eventually Aaron and Sil found out.

(A few days ago)

"Are you crazy?!" Aaron asked once he found out Dwayne's plan.

"No I'm just angry." Dwayne growled clenching his fist, "I don't expect you to understand but if you saw what I saw you would want to do this."

Sil put a hand on Dwayne's shoulder, "You're being blinded by rage Dwayne your parents wouldn't want that-."

Dwayne shrugged her hand off, "What would you know?!" He shouted, "You still have one parent!"

Aaron got in front of Sil "Hey don't yell at her!" He snarled.

Dwayne turned away from them and walked away.

(Present Day)

"They don't understand." Dwayne muttered as he abused the sandbag, "They will never understand!" He finally ripped it open in the same rage that he's been feeling for three years.

For those three years he's wondered where the other so called heroes were when his parents were murdered. He did research on that.

Daredevil was in Hell's Kitchen dealing with one of the Kingpins men. The FF was in another dimension. The Avengers were in another Solar System altogether. Spider-Man was fighting the Green Goblin a few streets away.

Then there were the kid team that are the same age as him The Power Pack they were nowhere near the site at all.

"What good are they?!" He snarled when there was a knock on the door.

"Dwayne?" It was Andrew so Dwayne breathed deeply to calm himself down before he opened the door to see his guardian.

"Yes?" He asked with a forced smile.

Andrew looked uncomfortable, "Can we talk?"

A few minutes later they were in the Living Room, "Okay Andrew, what do you want to talk about?" Asked Dwayne

"Aaron and Sil told me what you plan to do-." He didn't get any farther.

Dwayne rolled his eyes, "So instead of trying to talk me out of it, they go to an adult? Figures." The he looked at Andrew, "And I suppose you're here to tell me to snap out of whatever mood I'm in?" His question sounded like a challenge.

Andrew looked serious, "Actually I came to help you." Now Dwayne looked surprise!

"Excuse me?"

"I know that it's hard for you to see that at your age and I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel the same way. But I'm too old." Andrew sighed in sadness, "You on the other hand aren't, but I have to ask do you really want this more than anything in the world?"

Dwayne looked at him dead in his eyes, "Yes I do!"

"Then in a week an old friend named Tai will be here, she's one of the best fighting instructors in the world and she will teach you everything you need!" Andrew stood up, "I really hope you thought this through Dwayne."

"I have."

The next few days Dwayne has been training himself to prepare for Tai's arrival and when she came he was surprised by what he saw.

"You got an old woman to come here and teach me how to fight?" He deadpanned, "Andrew I could easily take her out."

Tai for her credit smiled deviously, "Oh is that so Mister Taylor?" She had a gleam in her eyes, "Why don't you try to?"

Dwayne was doubtful because he didn't want to hurt her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes pretend I am this murderer that I've heard so much about or you can give up and go home." The way she brought up his parents murder made Dwayne lunge at her but then she went from being an old lady on a cane to using the canes end to hit his gut before she grabbed his arm, twisted it and in a second he was on his back with the cane pressed against his throat.

There was only one thing going through Dwayne's mind at this moment.

_Did I just get my ass kicked by an Old Lady?!_

Tai smirked, "This old lady has more bite than you think young Taylor." With that she helped him up, "So are you ready to begin your training?"

Dwayne looked at her, "Yes mam." He said respectfully.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
